


of pianos and violins

by Kuro_iplrrr



Series: Sonatas [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: Eddy Chen didn't fall in love easily. He knew that.But the new music teacher, Brett Yang made him think twice.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Sonatas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	of pianos and violins

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from wattpad.  
originally published August 17, 2019.

Eddy didn't fall in love easily. He knew that.

But the new music teacher, Brett Yang made him think twice.

Eddy bolted into the auditorium, his dress shoes patting against the wooden floor. As much as he was out of breath, huffing and puffing, barely any of his colleagues turned to look at him. He shyly made his away to where the rest of the teachers at Spring Hill University - High School were stood. Eddy shuffled his feet until he was an inch apart from his closest colleague and friend, Nathan, who was in the same department as him.

"Early," Nathan bit at him, smirking.

"Shut up." Eddy muttered, pulling one of the sleeves of his blue dress shirt up to peek at his watch. "I'm not _that _late."

"You're always like this," Olivia, who was a maths teacher laughed from his right. "Especially if it's the first day of class, Chen."

Eddy pouted.

The feedback from the microphone made Eddy wince. _Not even my piano can make that F-sharp_. Professor King, their principal stepped onto the small podium and tapped the mic in front of him.

"Good morning once again, students and faculty of Spring Hill." His deep baritone voice boomed through the speakers. "I am very pleased to announce that due to the changes in the local schools' curriculum, we will be having music and arts subjects starting this school year."

There are some pained groans and sighs of complaint from the mass of students.

"Now, now," Professor King laughed. "We highly support the holistic development of our students, which means that even if you all can become excellent in your academics, we encourage everyone to develop their talents and potentials in more artistic fields as well."

He glanced at the base of the stage and gestured. "Here are your new Music and Arts faculty members,"

Eddy watched the group of four slowly pace up the side stairs. None of them really stood out.

Except for one, who Eddy couldn't take his eyes off of.

The man was dressed in a dark black dress shirt, folded at the elbows, and a pair of black pants and sleek leather shoes. His face was tilted away from Eddy, but he could see the square glasses perfectly perched on his face. He took long, graceful strides up toward the center stage. When the man turned to face them, his hair swished ever so slightly, while messy, it was away from his face, but framing the soft features of his jawline. The man looked around, his eyes scanning the auditorium, before pausing at the line of teachers. Even from the far corner of the auditorium, Eddy could make out the droopy eyes hidden behind those black frames.

It was like the man was looking at him as well.

Eddy felt his face burn up slightly before he quickly looked away.

_What am I doing?_

There was something oddly familiar about him. Eddy lifted his gaze back onto the stage. Glasses didn't look like the other teachers who seemed to shrink from the hundreds of stares, rather he looked like he deftly belonged on the stage.

_He looks like a musician, _is Eddy's conclusion. The way he brought his shoulders up and was perfectly poised for it made Eddy think so.

Glasses was introduced as Brett Yang, the new music teacher for the junior and senior students.

The day continues without a hitch, except for maybe Eddy being slightly late for a third period class at the Bio Laboratory, but he quickly forgets the name Brett Yang by nightfall.

Little did Eddy know the name would change his entire life.

\---

Fourth period after lunch two days later is when he heard the name again.

Jeremy and Alice, two of his favourite students, come early into the lab as they always have. As they entered, they greet him with a large, energetic _Good Afternoon, Mister Chen. _The two sat at the front, mindlessly chatting with each other about their studies almost thirty minutes before classes even start.

Eddy had his lunch at the lab, opting to organize a lot of the equipment at the storage room before his afternoon classes even began.

The two of his students don't end up talking about the new, first lesson for his subject, rather they talk about their previous period with a Mr. Brett Yang.

"Mr. Brett is kinda funny, y'know."

At the name, Eddy looked up from his reading material (aka his piano music score squished between two pages of a large physiology textbook) to listen to their conversation.

"I thought so too, y'know I always thought music was kinda boring," Alice pondered, shuffling with the things in her huge backpack. "But Mr. Brett makes it super easy to understand."

"Yeah!" Jeremy agreed. "I used to think sheet music was pretty hard, I got through music class in elementary by a hair, but he makes it really easy to understand, no?"

Eddy wondered how _amazing _of a teacher Glasses could be.

"But I was really shocked with the music he let us listen to earlier!" Alice exclaimed with a grin. "4'33" was an adventure."

_John Cage?_

"Nah," Jeremy leaned back on the edge of the table. "I thought the Wee-en-au-ski one was pretty good too." He pronounces the name with some effort.

_Wienawski?_

Eddy cannot take his silence any longer. "Your new music teacher teaching you alright?"

At the sound of his voice, Jeremy jumps. "Yeah, Mr. Chen! He's pretty cool."

"Kinda awkward," Alice rubs the back of her head. "But you can tell that he really likes music! He's pretty good at teaching all those things about history and also introducing us to some music."

Eddy hummed in reply. "I'm glad to know he's teaching you about Wienawski. He's a pretty cool dude."

Eddy's perfect roll of the tongue at the composer's name made his students' eyes light up.

"You know about classical music too, Mr. Chen?"

"Can you play an instrument?"

He heard footsteps come up right in front of him. The two bombarded him with a sea of questions.

"Yes, I play the piano." He pulled out the score from the textbook he was holding.

Astonished _aah_s and _ooh_s from the students echoed throughout the lab.

"That's rad!" Jeremy's eyes scanned over the sheet music. "Woah, Mr. Chen, you can actually read all of those?"

Eddy nodded, chuckling slightly. "Yep," he pops the _p_. "I've been playing ever since I was a baby."

"Amazing!" Alice went back to her seat before sighing. "I wish Mr. Brett could play the piano."

_Huh? _The statement confused Eddy. "I thought your music teacher could play the piano?" _Usually everyone who has a career with music can play the piano._

"He can," Jeremy supplied. "But he's not that good at it."

Eddy looks at his students with a confused gaze. "Well, as long as he's keeping your grades up, huh?"

The ringing of the bell and the sudden inflow of students made the conversation fall short.

He continued his lesson with the thought of playing this new piece in mind.

As well as the name of one Mr. Brett Yang, who was still a enigma to him.

The final minute of his fifth period class made him sigh in relief. After the rush of the students to get home, he bunched up his materials and had a final once-over of the laboratory. His feet took him to the music hall over at the small building squashed between the quad and the auditorium. He knew one of the locks was faulty enough to be set free with just a few jiggles.

Those few jiggles later and he's in.

He placed his things over on the seat before the grand piano. The music hall is almost like a miniature concert hall, the rows of seats slowly rising toward the back of the room.

A handkerchief was sacrificed to slowly raise the keylid and wipe off the top of the keys.

He'd memorized the piece earlier, as it's tucked into the far end of his messenger bag.

_Hello, Chopin._ Eddy smiled as he pulled out the stool and took a seat.

Eddy breathed in the scent of the lush wooden walls and floor, his hands inching to start playing.

His hands ghost over the keys, prepped to play.

He exhaled, relaxing his shoulders.

Eddy imagined an expanse crowd waiting for him, imagined the sweet tension in the air as an orchestra waits for the piano solo to come in. The eerie sounds of the strings lulling him in.

_Piano Concerto No.1 in E Minor, Op. 11._

His fingers dropped against the keys. He heard the reverb of the first few notes echo throughout the small hall. In just a few bars, Eddy got completely immersed in the music. He continued playing for the rest of the first movement, his mind and hands taking over, only focused on playing Chopin to the best of his abilities. He heard the swells and accent of his own playing, becoming one with the imaginary orchestra playing inside his head.

Eddy's so out of it, that he never noticed Brett standing at the doorway, his eyes transfixed on the man playing Chopin so beautifully that he forgot why he was even there in the first place.

Brett forced himself to tear his eyes away from the pianist just as the movement was ending. Running at the thought of getting caught while admiring the long lanky fingers which played the piece that tugged at his emotions. Brett swallowed his emotions, and even as he returned home, he never forgot the sound of those first two bars reverberating over his heart.

\---

Eddy forgot the true pain of becoming a teacher during the first few weeks, but remembered it when he started grading the stacks of papers piled up at his desk.

It was one thing to be passionate about teaching the students about the human body and other biological species, but it was also another thing to stay up for nights on end, checking and marking papers over and over and over and over and over-

Before he went that route, Eddy stood up suddenly, making him feel dizzy, sparks clouded his vision as he grasped one of the desk dividers for support. The wall clock across from him told him that it's already 20:00. He looked around and saw that out of all the desks, only two (including his) had the light on.

He already knew who sat there.

It was Brett Yang, the musician who steadily became friends with every single one of the teachers over the past few months he started working here. He probably knew more names around the offices than Eddy at this point. Occasionally, he would see the music teacher chatting with some of his colleagues around the halls. Even Olivia and Nathan sung their praises about the new teacher who seemed to be more social than Eddy could ever be.

But he never got the chance to even talk to the man.

Fate just never seemed to work out. The two of them never met between classes or during breaks. He would always catch Brett very quickly after the last period at the teachers' lounge, but as Eddy would be entering, Brett would always bolt away to god knows where.

And it wasn't like Eddy was bothered by it, right?

Right?

He tried to convince himself that being the only one out of the entire faculty to have not made an aquaintance with Brett Yang was nothing to worry about.

Taking another glance over at the other lit desk, he wondered if Brett ever had dreams to become a musician.

_Of course he has, he probably has a music degree._

Eddy sat back down on the rolling office chair, spreading his arms over himself to stretch.

_Even I had dreams of becoming a soloist, _Eddy thought. He pondered over the reason why he decided to go into teaching in the first place. Eddy remembered telling his family about his dream to get into music, but because his sister was already a musician, his parents forced him to get into medicine instead.

Eddy never held a grudge against them for it, he understood the importance of getting a career like a doctor. But medical school was never his dream.

Eddy instead went to a prestigious university (which was hard to get into, mind you) and graduated with a BS in Biology, one of the top in his class.

Teaching was an entirely different story, Eddy after finishing his degree, still being urged by his parents to go to medical school, found a new purpose in his day to day life; volunteering at a the university's night school program. It was a small, yet well-rounded educational program for out-of-school people who wanted to get into college but needed a bucket-load of knowledge to begin. After an entire semester of teaching the night school program (much to Eddy's dismay of having to stop doing the program), he was offered a position as a full-fledged teacher at the university.

Two years passed by in a breeze. Eddy developed a routine of teaching, studying, making presentations, and other tasks...

Like grading test papers.

_I'm so tired._ Eddy could barely keep his eyes open. It wasn't even that late but he was on the verge of falling over and sleeping right there on the cool tiles of the teachers' lounge.

Eddy checked his phone and the notifications which flooded his screen after an hour of mindless work.

_Nothing much, _He concluded before going to Spotify and clicking on his classical music playlist. After a quick press of the 'shuffle play' button, Eddy shut his eyes and relaxed as the melody flowed into his system.

_I still love music. I love teaching and all of this, but I love music, so much._

He sat there in his office for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about ten minutes. The symphony slowly came to a close and Eddy was left in near-complete silence, only the humming of the air conditioning filling his ears.

_I should play the piano._

Eddy suddenly jumped up from his seat, and with the grace of a newborn deer, struggled to grab his messenger bag and other paraphernalia on his desk and left for the music hall.

His footsteps echoed around the lonely halls of the university.

The long, quick strides took Eddy to the end of the corridor, the music hall already in sight. Eddy slowed his pace and stared to carefully walk over to the room. The music hall was only slightly soundproof, so he would have to play pretty quietl-

A few paces away, he stopped.

The striking few notes of Mendelssohn Violin Concerto pierced right through Eddy's heart.

The notes were crisp, well intonated. As much as the sound was slightly muffled, Eddy heard every single dynamic, every single careful shift, every single string crossing. Then came the rapid, fast paced notes, each of which were accurate, none of the notes even slightly out of tune. Then came the rapid crescendo, the shift up of the notes back and forth to end in a stunning vibrato.

Eddy stood there, still and shocked.

The playing suddenly stopped.

He heard a small grumble from inside the music hall.

Eddy carefully made his way to the door of the hall, a hand gingerly resting on the handle. _Should I go in?_ He doubted himself. On one hand, he wanted to respect this person's privacy, but he also wanted to hear the music with his own ears. He waited for the music to continue before quietly making his way inside.

There was no one else it could have been.

The ever so evasive Brett Yang stood in the middle of the hall, on the elevated stage, his back towards Eddy. The windows behind the last row of seats were open, the moonlight pouring in, its cool grey and blue tone brushing over the violinist's figure.

Brett raised his bow again, completely unaware of Eddy's entrance.

As he drew down the bow, the same note from the beginning of Mendelssohn echoed around the room.

Eddy was grateful he decided to go to the music room instead of staying outside. The music filled him ten hundred times more than ever. Every single note dug through his skin and set his heart aflame.

Eddy never believed in love at first sight.

But Brett Yang's playing was challenging that thought.

The man had his eyes shut, completely immersed in his music. Eddy observed his figure, the light passing through those dark, messy locks, the little scrunch of his brows during a long note, those long fingers... _He has such pretty hands, _Eddy thought, his gaze never leaving the other man. The bow moved with such precision, driving perfectly each and every emotion. It was so powerful, Eddy could barely even move.

Brett played so beautifully that Eddy forgot where he was for a hot second.

Brett made a mistake in shifting up, Eddy didn't let that escape him. And Brett lightly cursed.

"Fuck," Brett attempted those few notes again, but he never seemed to be satisfied with it.

Before Brett could restart playing, Eddy decided to make his presence known.

"Uh," Eddy started, the thud of his step making the violinist jump.

"Ah-" Brett opened his eyes, focusing his gaze onto Eddy. The taller saw a single drip of sweat fall down his forehead. He slowly lifted his head from the chinrest, and even in the moonlight, Eddy could see the blush forming on the other's cheeks.

_Oh my god, it's him, the pianist. _Brett's thoughts rapidly went through him.

"Mendelssohn, huh?" Eddy gave him a smile. "You're an amazing violinist."

Brett's violin slowly dropped from his shoulder down to in front of his waist. It served more like a barrier between Brett and Eddy at this point.

"You were- uh, listening?" Brett asked, his eyes looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry if I was too loud it just that-uh- I didn't mean-"

"No, no, no," Eddy assured him. "It's good, all good."

They shared a silence that's neither awkward nor welcome.

"I don't mean to sound creepy but I actually really liked it. You play beautifully."

At the words, Brett's blush darkened.

_Ah, cute. _Eddy thinks before scolding himself. _You just properly met tonight, Chen!_

"Eddy Chen, Biology Department." Eddy offered his hand out for Brett to shake. Which the other man does. "You're the new music teacher, right?"

"Yeah," Brett carefully placed his violin in its case, which was on the piano stool. "I'm Brett Yang."

"How long have you been playing the violin, Brett?" Eddy posed the innocent question, sitting down on one of the seats as he looked at Brett returning his violin.

"Since I was a fetus," Brett said dryly, loosening his bow, before looking up at Eddy. "... that was a joke, I'm sorry, sometimes I forget to turn off my filter-"

Eddy burst out in laughter. "Dude! Were you birthed with a violin and bow in hand?" He continued laughing, the sound reverberating around the hall.

Brett couldn't help it, he laughed too. "Yup, I practice forty hours a day too."

Their laughter filled the entire hall, Brett clutching his stomach and Eddy hunched over his seat.

It was so easy for the two of them to joke and laugh, as if they weren't two strangers who barely knew each other out of their names and professions. When the laughter died down, Eddy looked over at Brett, whose hair was in his face, eyes squinted, with a huge grin barely hidden with his hand.

Eddy heart skipped a beat.

_Oh shit, he's really cute._

"Hey, uh," Brett said in between recovery giggles. "I actually heard you the other day, y'know playing Chopin."

It was Eddy's turn to flush pink. "Wh-what, wait really?"

"Yeah," Brett smiled at him. (No, Eddy didn't think it was cute, what are you saying.) "I thought it was amazing. You play like a professional."

"Wow, thanks," Eddy rubbed the back of his head. "I could say the same for you."

"I guess we're even now huh, I mean I got to hear you play, and you got to hear me."

Eddy chuckled at that. "Sure."

_Should I..._

"Hey, Brett,"

Brett had just finished putting his things back in his case. "Yeah?"

"Wanna have, y'know like, dinner sometime?" Eddy couldn't help but stutter through the words.

Brett flushed. "Uh, ah, yeah sure."

They quickly exchanged contact details as they returned back to the faculty office. In the short time it took them to walk up the steps, Eddy discovered that Brett was a violinist ever since he was a child, and he graduated from the Queensland Conservatorium, as well as being the concertmaster of the Australian Youth Orchestra. Eddy also shared his small stories of joining competitions and being interested in music when he was younger, but decided to go pursue teaching anyway. Before they knew it, they had locked off the teachers' office and escaped into the crisp cold air of the parking lot. The two hopped in their own cars, bidding each other a good night.

When Eddy arrived home, he heard his phone _ping_.

**Brett Yang | 21:34  
** _Goodnight, Eddy. Let's have that dinner you mentioned before._

Eddy went to sleep, his head in the clouds and his heart singing cheesy joyful chords.

**Eddy Chen | 21:37  
** _Of course :) Night Brett_

\----

_[to be continued]   
of pianos and violins_

**Author's Note:**

> endnote: thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next part, leave a comment if you enjoyed it, i love hearing your responses to my stories
> 
> follow me on instagram, dcm_chloe hehe


End file.
